The overall goal of the Technologies and Resources for Core Laboratories (TRCL) is to provide support to faculty conducting clinical and translational research at all consortium institutions. The TRCL will accomplish this by providing them with access to research infrastructure, technical training opportunities, and specialized services that will encourage clinical investigators to incorporate translational approaches into their research. Access to these types of support will promote the creation of new collaborative translational projects with emphasis in addressing health disparities. The TRCL is an important part of the Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium (PRCTRC), supporting investigators in clinical and translational research in health disparities, particularly those studies at the T1 through T3 levels. Research outcomes for T1-T3 projects that were supported by the TRCL have increased during this award period (see Overall Progress Report). Technology and services available at the three Consortium member institutions have been linked to create a unified core laboratory by protocols that standardize training, technical support and use of these shared resources.